


Cupid, Draw Back Your Bow

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: A love festival in Lothlorien, a secret admirer or two, thornless roses (and roseless thorns), and most important of all, a night of love for two of the three- wait, no, four!- Lorien brothers. (Pairings unrevealed for sake of the story.  Read at your own risk, I suppose...it's as schmoopy as things could get back in the day with a Valentine's fanfic.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It appears the original publication date for this was February 12, 2008. It may have been presented earlier than this, but it's a Yahoo Groups orphan. From notes elsewhere: 
> 
> Written for the St. Valentine's Day Challenge issued by Athos at the LothlorienLoversGroup TWO years ago. And I’m finally finishing it now...
> 
> (Which means, it probably began in 2006.)

"It is so wonderful to see you again, brother," greeted Rúmil, giving his younger brother a warm hug. Haldir was less familiar with his greeting, but he meant it with the same sincerity as Rúmil as he placed his hand upon the youngest brother's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.

With a silly grin, Orophin, the last of the three eldest Lórien brothers to give his salutations to the baby of the family, gave Erestor a mischievous look. Before Erestor could step out of the way, Orophin had shouted, "Elf-pile!!!" and managed to pounce Erestor onto the ground. With a snicker, Rúmil dropped down onto his knees and pushed Orophin over lest he smother their youngest brother. Haldir, proper as always, cleared his throat and gave passersby a look that read `I am not with these three'.

"We were hoping you would come along with the party from Rivendell, but we were not sure," said Rúmil to Erestor. "With how much work His Grumpiness has you doing, we assumed you would be stuck at home. How is Imladris? Do you think you will stay there when your internship expires?"

Erestor had only been in the valley realm for a few years of his twelve year assignment there as an apprentice to one of the counselors. Not one for the harsh border guarding his brothers preferred, the opportunity to work in Rivendell seemed one worth his time. The smile he gave to his brothers showed that his guess had been correct. "I love it there. I do miss Lothlórien, and the three of you, and Nana and Adar of course, but you should see Imladris! The library, the museum – oh! The Hall of Fire! It is extraordinary – storytelling and singing on days of celebration, and in the evenings most every other night, small groups of scholars  
meet there to discuss such interesting things. Except to come here to visit all of you, I think I shall never leave Rivendell until the sea calls unto me," admitted the scribe.

"Really? Hmm. The hall does sound interesting," remarked Haldir, offering his hand to help Erestor up from the ground.

Once on his feet again, Erestor said, "Oh, it is! I have been told on more than one occasion that once in a great while the master minstrel, Lindir, throws a rather debaucherous ball of sorts, for couples and lovers only." Immediately, Erestor blushed. "Rather like the festival here, but... even more wicked."

Haldir's brows rose up at this. "Even more wicked? How very, very interesting."

"I doubt that," spoke Orophin as he continued to sit in the snow on the ground even after Rúmil had stood up. "Even if it is, the committee came up with something to make it an even more interesting affair this year than in previous years."

"Honestly?" Erestor wrung his hands nervously, having never actually attended one of the infamous Lothlórien Love Fests previously. His excuse to Lord Elrond for coming back to Lothlórien was to attend this year's festival, and he had yet to tell his brothers his plans.

"Come along – we can go to Orophin's flet. No one will disturb us there," decided Rúmil.

"If we're going to Orophin's flet, then Orophin needs help getting up," remarked the ellon on the ground, raising both arms up and wiggling his hands about.

Rúmil rolled his eyes before reaching down to take hold of Orophin's hands and pull him up. As soon as he was standing, Orophin let loose a belch right into Rúmil's face. "Gah, you orc! I swear, you must be adopted. Haldir, tell me, please, that he is adopted," begged Rúmil as he pushed Orophin away and fell into step with his other two brothers.

"I think Nana and Adar said something about finding him floating in the river one day while fishing and they didn't have the heart to throw him back," answered Haldir.

Erestor snorted as Orophin blew raspberries at them from a few feet away. As much as he loved Imladris, he missed this, surprisingly enough.

\- - -

"Besides having everyone in the clearing, which is secluded and fenced off as well as guarded so that there is no fear of attack of any sort," explained Rúmil, "this year, everyone is going to be blindfolded."

"Oh, dear. I would think that would perhaps cause problems if siblings were to happen upon one another. Or parents and their children?" questioned Erestor as he blew over the top of his teacup to cool the liquid it held.

Rúmil shook his head. "Every house is given a different password that needs to be spoken when any two elves happen upon each other. If the passwords match, then you move on, obviously."

"Unless your name is `Elladan' or `Elrohir'," said Orophin quietly to himself.

"Hush," scolded Haldir.

"Is that why this rule was invoked?" asked Erestor, fairly happy about it, as it meant not having to tell his brothers his intentions. In fact, it would save him completely – no one would ever know whether or not he had attended.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Rúmil said, "One can only assume that the Lord and Lady would rather no one see what everyone knows. Their grandsons made it quite clear that they would be attending, and what they would be doing." Rúmil was always privy to the best gossip, as he was employed often as one of the royal guards in the Great Mallorn for the fact he could keep secrets from everyone, save his brothers, who really had no one else to pass the secrets on to.

"Which is going to make things even more difficult for Haldir," spoke Orophin. He was promptly jabbed in the ribs by the eldest.

"What's that?" Erestor looked across the table to Haldir with curiosity. "Were you going to, erm, try for someone in particular this year?"

Haldir sighed, glared at Orophin, and then sighed again. "Just a few days before you arrived, after we escorted the party from Mirkwood into the city, I went back to the borders in order to greet the group from Mithlond. When I arrived at my post, one of the other guards handed me a note that was given to him by someone from Mirkwood. It was very brief, just a note saying that he had remembered me from the last time he was in Lothlórien and wanted to-"

"He?" piped up Erestor suddenly before biting his lip.

"Yes." Haldir straightened up a little. "Problem with that, brother?" he asked defensively.

"Oh! No, no, not at all," Erestor said in a rush before gulping his tea to keep himself silent.

There was a pause before Haldir continued. "He wrote that he wanted to get to know me better – much better."

"How much better?" Erestor couldn't help to ask.

"MUCH better," interrupted Orophin. "I saw the note accidentally," he said in answer to Erestor's mouth opening. Erestor pursed his lips. "He hid it, and, honestly, it is his right to. But," he added, "I do hope he finds whomever wrote that note – would be a shame if he does not."

"There was no name?" asked Erestor.

"No, there was no name." Haldir scratched his cheek and yawned. "Which makes me wonder if it is just a joke."

"I know you really do not want anyone to see it," said Erestor, "but I have seen a lot of official documents, many from Mirkwood. Most of the party from Mirkwood was made up of royalty and advisors. Perhaps, I might know who wrote it."

Haldir contemplated this. "Stay here. I will be right back," he said, and he went to the center of the room, climbing down to the flet below where he lived.

"So, I assume the two of you will be attending the festival?" Erestor asked as they waited for Haldir to return.

Nodding lazily, Orophin replied, "Last year, Haldir and I were on guard duty, so only Rúmil got to go. That means I have been horny twice as long as him."

Rúmil snorted at this. "Right. Next you will tell me things were noisy here two weeks ago because you were just holding a very exciting game of cards."

"Mmmhmm," nodded Orophin with a smirk. "Actually, this year, I am hoping to be chosen as one of the cupids."

"The cupids?" questioned Erestor.

"The serving staff," explained Rúmil. "Lord Celeborn chooses someone to be a cupid, usually one of his house staff who has done a particularly good job during the year. Then they choose another, then that one chooses another, and so on, until there are twelve. They get to act rather silly as they wait on those who retire to the Great Mallorn for refreshments after the main event."

"It is quite a lot of fun," interrupted Orophin. "They get to wear wings and shoot arrows with no points at couples. They are constantly fondled and are clothed in nothing but a loincloth and a smile. They usually try for very young elves, but I think I still have a few years of youth in me. Actually, Erestor- you would be perfect. If only you were attending."

Erestor blushed. "Errr..."

"Back!" Haldir leaped onto the flet from the hole in the ground, clutching the note in his hand. "Here it is." Handing the note to Erestor, he hovered over his youngest brother. "So? Who is it?"

Pondering over the sheet and concentrating on the scrawl of the words and not the words themselves, Erestor finally let out a sigh. "I do not know. It is very poorly written." He began to skim the note and frowned. "Lots of spelling mistakes, and bad grammar. It was not written by any royal I am familiar with."

Orophin snickered. "Probably written by some young chamberboy or stablehand, smitten with our dear old brother."

"At least someone other than my horse wants to kiss me," retorted Haldir, snatching the note back and giving Orophin a glare. "Thanks anyhow, Erestor."

"So, Erestor, what do you plan to do during the festivities?" asked Rúmil. Although the main event was a half-drunken gathering in the glade, there were other activities that some pursued. Those who preferred something quieter simply sought out another like soul and wandered themselves to a place of seclusion for the evening. Apparently, Erestor's brothers took him for one of the latter.

"I, uhm, well, I..." Erestor's face flushed again. "I never thought it could happen, but... I think... well, that is, there is someone I find myself interested in."

"Someone more interesting than a scroll or a book?" teased Rúmil, nudging his baby brother's arm with his elbow.

"Well, there is this one in particular, that I, uhm, erm..."

Orophin grinned. "What do you mean, there is only one?" he asked with a wink. "So, what are you going to do for her?"

"Uh..." Erestor's blush deepened as Orophin and Rúmil began to devise courses of action.

"You know what Rúmil did once?" The two middle brothers were soon thick in their discussion of ways to aide their youngest brother. "He had a truth or dare game going. Of course, that was with three very adventurous ellyth, but, night of the festivities, you get the right one in the right mood-"

Rúmil snorted. "The kind of girls he is interested in? Please. They will break his nose. Now, Erestor, listen to me," advised Rúmil. "There is nothing more romantic than a thornless rose. Well, perhaps an entire bunch of them."

"A whole bush!" piped up Orophin. "An entire thornless rose bush!"

"Hush, Orophin," scolded Rúmil. "Listen, Erestor. What you need to do is-"

"What he needs to do is get away from the two of you!" laughed Haldir, shaking his head. "He has only just arrived, and you are about to wear him out!"

Both Rúmil and Orophin backed off, leaving Erestor to smile a little uneasily in thanks to Haldir.

"Besides, he is probably tired from the long trip from Imladris. I suggest that we all get a good night's rest, and in the morning, the two of you can continue offering your insight to him." Haldir's suggestion was heeded, and after everyone said their goodnights, Rúmil headed to the next higher flet that he lived on, while Haldir and Erestor took the rope down to the bottom flet. Haldir's was the largest flet on the tree, and it made sense for Erestor to stay here for the duration of the festival. It was that, or be a guest at his parents' home. Obviously, Erestor planned to stay here.

As he was settling in for the night, Erestor realized he was being stared at. Turning around and meeting Haldir's inquisitive gaze, he raised his brow in askance. "You might be able to deceive Orophin and Rúmil, but it is obvious to me that you are not in love with some maiden. You need not tell me, but I am wondering who he is."

Erestor sucked in a deep breath and let it out quickly. How it was that Haldir always knew, even when Orophin and Rúmil did not, Erestor would never know. Nervously he crawled into the makeshift bed on the couch, positioned so that his back would be to his brother. After the light from the candles went out, Erestor waited a few minutes, then softly called out, "Haldir?"

For a moment, he thought perhaps his eldest brother was asleep. A muffled sound followed by, "Yes, Erestor?" alerted him that this was not the case.

There was another long pause, and finally Erestor said, in an even quieter voice, "His name is-"


	2. Part 1.5

Glorfindel sneezed. Again. And again. He had woken up to a bloody horrible nightmare.

Someone had invaded his guest chambers. Indeed, not only had they done such a horrible, insensitive thing, but they had also strewn the one thing he was allergic to all over the room.

There were roses at the foot of his bed, each of them thornless, like the single golden-yellow rose someone had managed to place beside his head on his pillow. Rose petals of red and pink were scattered across the floor, in a path leading to the small washroom where a basket of perfect, snow-white petals had been left. There were roses on the table, in vases, and on any other flat, available surface in the talan. Every time he turned around, Glorfindel found another rose and another twitch in his nose.

Meanwhile, down below and very near to the trunk of Glorfindel's tree, Erestor was nervously walking back down the path. He had hoped that his stealth was enough to evade the golden warrior – being one of the famed `Lórien Brothers' meant Erestor could sneak with the best of them, even if he was a scribe and not a soldier. He was so wrapped up in thoughts about his surprise for his secret crush that he did not see one of his brothers in his path, and stumbled into him.

"Orophin! G-gah-ah-Good morning," stuttered Erestor.

"And what a good morning it is!" Orophin proudly held out a small bow that was painted red and not of much use for anything but a child's toy. "Know what this is? Do ya? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I, ah, I-"

"It is my cupid bow! And look! Tiny arrows!" Orophin was practically squealing like a maiden, and excitedly showed Erestor the small quiver that was decorated with tiny red hearts and swirling pink designs. "I was chosen first! First! Do you believe it!"

Erestor smiled, happy for his brother's odd joy. "Well, it seems you were likely talking to everyone about it. Someone must have eventually told Lord Celeborn."

"Ah, no. I have not told very many- but, yes, you are correct. Someone did tell Lord Celeborn. Lady Galadriel, to be exact, but it was dear Rúmil whom I must thank, for he was the one to tell her." Orophin had loaded one of the little arrows into the bow and was haphazardly pointing it at things. "I get to choose who is next." He grinned, aiming the arrow at Erestor's heart.

"Me?" The question came out as a squeak, and he rapidly shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no, Orophin, no, I cannot."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, you can- like I said last night, you are PERFECT. You would be absolutely stunning with wings, practically naked, with that dark hair of yours all curled up like you used to do back when we would play talan and we would force you to play the nana because you were the littlest and otherwise we would sit on you. Your pouty lips, painted red, and blush on your cheeks -- and practically everyone will attend, even your bookish friends here. Oh, they would adore you, every last one!"

Erestor was blushing redder than the bow in Orophin's hands. "Please, Orophin, do not make me!"

"You do not have a choice if I insist," Orophin warned, but his expression told Erestor he was only teasing.

"Whad do'n dou wadda do?" Lord Glorfindel discretely sneezed and blew his nose as he approached. "Are dou dretenning by assisdend?"

"Good day to you, m'lord," greeted Orophin, bowing along with his brother. "Your assistant? Good heavens, no, I was not threatening him, merely jesting with him. He is my brother, you see."

Rubbing his nose and clearing his sinuses as he came to pause before them, Glorfindel nodded his head. "Id's nice do meed you," he said. "So dis id your brodder?"

"One of them, m'lord," answered Erestor. "I have two other brothers, but this is Orophin. Orophin, this is Lord Glorfindel, military counselor and master tactician to Lord Elrond."

"A pleasure to meet your, m'lord," Orophin said, bowing once again. "I was aware that my brother was assisting someone of high regard, but I had no idea it was one of such prestige."

Glorfindel simply smiled, and then took note of the items Orophin was holding. He sniffled one final time into his handkerchief and breathed in deeply in relief. "Ah, the choosing of the cupids must be upon us."

"Yes, `twas what was making my brother so anxious," remarked Orophin.

Glorfindel's brow rose slightly as a blush crept up Erestor's neck. "Really?"

Orophin smirked. "Do not worry yourself, Erestor. I will not force you to, but still I think you would make an excellent cupid."

"Indeed, your brother is right." Glorfindel continued despite Erestor's mouth being agape. "'Tis a true shame you have decided against your brother's suggestion. Inexperienced cupids are always a delight. Why, one year when I visited, I spent the entire night with one upon each knee. It truly made the experience a magical one."

As the warmth traveled up into Erestor's face, turning him bright red, he responded by looking down to the ground. Orophin suppressed a snicker, unable to cover it, but gave Erestor a pat on the shoulder. "Next year, perhaps, brother. I must excuse myself," he apologized. "There is the next cupid to find, and then I shall have to loosen up a bit for the festivities."

"By all means," said Glorfindel, which was followed soon after by, "May I... assist you in that?"

Cheekily, Orophin cocked his head to the side. "Depends on what is on your mind, m'lord."

"Only this." Glorfindel stepped nearer to Orophin, threading one hand into the other's hair. Their groping was mutual, hands grasping in all the best and most pleasurable spots. Erestor's curiosity could not be helped, and up he looked, sucking in his breath as he saw that, instead of Orophin, Glorfindel was leering at him all the while as he kissed and fondled his brother. "And now," he said as they parted, "I must bid both of you good day." Glorfindel gave them another nod, and left in his wake two flushed Lórien brothers.

When Orophin finally caught his breath, he turned to Erestor. Orophin took note of Erestor's arousal and said, "The she from last night -- she is not a she, is she?"

\- - -

The rest of Erestor's morning was spent attempting to stay away from both his brother Orophin, and also Lord Glorfindel, to whom he was assigned for the duration of his internship in Imladris. At least he would be leaving Lothlórien in a few weeks, and would be rid of Orophin's grins and snickers. Glorfindel... well, he did not want to be rid of Glorfindel, but neither did he want to be in his presence at the moment.

What he really wanted was to talk to Haldir, but that was impossible. His eldest brother was currently mingling with the elves from Mirkwood, hoping to discover who his secret lover was. Erestor sighed, secretly wishing for the cool confidence that his elder brothers possessed.

"Good afternoon."

The greeting startled Erestor into backing into a tree. Rúmil flashed him a smile that said `I am sorry, and promise not to laugh though you look ridiculous'. "Good afternoon, Rúmil." Erestor straightened out the robes he had changed into after the event of the early morning. He was now wearing long black robes that swept the ground with a high collar that covered his neck up to his chin. He wanted no one to get any idea in their head that he was any candidate at all for being one of the cupids, and he certainly wished to take precautions to keep the reactions of his body from being seen by anyone.

"I heard that you have a crush on a certain elf-lord."

A sparkle twinkled in Rúmil's eyes, and Erestor returned the look with one of his own. It was full of hurt and betrayal. "Who told you? Was it Orophin? Or was it Haldir?" Erestor looked nearly ready to either cry or hit Rúmil or both, for tears were welled in his eyes and his fists were balled at either side.

Placing his hands on his younger brother's shoulders in an apologetic manner, Rúmil shook his head. "Erestor, no. `Twas not either of them."

"Then, who?" asked Erestor in desperation.

"I was on guard duty this morning in the Great Mallorn, where Lord Celeborn held counsel with a number of other dignitaries. When everyone disbanded, he stayed behind to speak to Lord Celeborn, and-"

"Who? Who stayed behind?" demanded Erestor, his own hands gripping Rúmil's elbows.

Rúmil shook his head. "Sorry, Erestor, you have me at a disadvantage and I cannot clearly think. It was Lord Glorfindel who stayed; it was he who mentioned it to Lord Celeborn. He remarked that you seemed quite fond of him and he was asking what Lord Celeborn knew of you."

"Oh, no!" Erestor's hands rose up and he buried his face in them. "What am I to do?"

"I am sorry," Rúmil said finally, not knowing what else to say. "Oh! Well, I know this is of little consequence considering your problems, but I discovered who wrote that note to Haldir!"

Erestor sighed. At least that was some good news. "Who is it, then?"

Rúmil grinned. "It was..."


End file.
